


【敬英】歧路

by MarauderIvy



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 22:30:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15873006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarauderIvy/pseuds/MarauderIvy
Summary: 旧文归档。





	【敬英】歧路

**Author's Note:**

> 敬英日企划用稿。主题花语：天堂鸟

莲 巳敬人醒 来 时已经是傍晚了，暮色在 远 山尽头染了薄薄一 层 ，斜 晖 透过窗子投了 满 室。他抬起头，自己的童年玩伴正坐在 书 柜前的一把椅子上，捧着精致的瓷白茶 盏 ，笑眯眯地看着他。

“敬人可算是醒了。我差点就要忍不住学 习 童 话 里写的那样，看看能不能把你吻醒呢。”

“……你这家伙，又在 说 什么 恶 心的 话 啊。” 莲 巳敬人斥了他一句， 缓 慢地站起身 来 ，肩上盖着的外套因此滑落在地，发出噗的一声 轻 响。

他愣了一下，睡意迷蒙的大 脑迟钝 地 转 醒过 来 。 莲 巳敬人眨了眨眼睛，这才注意到天祥院英智只穿了一件 衬 衫坐在自己面前。晚霞将他的头发染得金灿灿的，像一把融化了的 细 沙，泛着柔和的色 泽 。

殷殷夕照里，他整个人沐浴其中，被单薄的衣物勾勒出的轮廓 显 得更加模糊而纤 细 ，仿佛下一秒他就要羽化而去，消散成一 缕 明光。敬人看着看着， 觉 得心 脏 也 紧 跟着空了一空。

“敬人在看什么呢？这么入迷，一副发 现 了什么不得了的珍宝的样子啊。 说来 听听？”青梅竹马略 带 不 满 的声音将 莲 巳敬人从怔忡中拉回 现 实，他摇摇头表示没有，弯下身将地上的外套 捡 了起 来 。

“……在学生会工作中睡着是我的失 职 ，你 应该 叫醒我的。” 莲 巳敬人 说 ，手上的外套 带 着自己身上的一点余温，被重新披回了天祥院英智的身上。后者端着茶杯的手一动不动，任由 莲 巳敬人 责 备地 说 着“下回不要脱掉它，感冒了怎么办”和“我不像你那样怕冷，不会有事的”。

“放心喔....再过两天就是喧 哗 祭了，在这之前，我会照 顾 好自己的。”

不疾不徐的声音拂过耳畔，敬人愣了半晌，随即慢慢地低下了头。从这个角度看，英智被 拢 在 细软 刘海之下的长睫毛犹如燕翎一般抖动着，仿佛下一秒就要翩 跹 而起。

“因 为 对我而言，这是 绝 对不能退 让 的、非常重要的比 赛 呢，我会不惜一切代价， 为 了 让 它 顺 利 结 束……”见敬人一言不发，英智啜了口茶 继续说 道。他一边 说 ，一边好整以暇地瞧着他，像是在盼着他的童年玩伴发火，然后毫不留情地斥 责 他一 顿 。

莲 巳敬人抿 紧 了嘴唇， 轻轻 叹了口气。

“你若是真的能照 顾 好自己，也不会三番五次地 进 医院了。”他 说 ，声音里的无奈之意比他 预 想的要多了些。他捉住马上就要从英智挺直的脊背上滑落下去的外套，小心地往他肩头 拢 了 拢 。指尖之下正好是对方瘦削的肩胛骨， 细 瘦的骨骼像是要硌 伤 他一般。

几乎是无意 识 地， 莲 巳敬人 轻轻 拍了拍他的肩膀，然后向后退 开 一步，直到天祥院英智抬起头 来 望向他。

“敬人好像完全不在意呢，可不要不在喧 哗 祭上出 场 啊？”他挑衅地 说 ，笑容却一成不变地无辜， 带 了些不真不假的委屈， 让 敬人更 为 无奈，“ 为 了这一天，我可是等了很久很久的，还 请 敬人不要 让 我失望。”

“……你这家伙，真是拿你没办法啊。” 莲 巳敬人一手在 额 角揉了揉，微凉的晚风舒舒服服地拂过 脸颊 ，他却感 觉 更加头痛了，“放心好了，「 红 月」是不会缺席的。”

 

 

明黄的扇穗抖动着，随着 飘 摇而落的 枫 叶破空舞动。偌大的神 舆 此刻间忽然化作了一团模糊的光影。

尽管早就 预 料到他那体弱多病的童年玩伴在几个小时 连续 不停的唱歌跳舞后会体力不支，在太鼓悠 扬 的 乐 声逐 渐 散去，英智几乎是力竭地倒了下去时， 莲 巳敬人还是感到一 阵 猝不及防的心悸。他冲上前去扶住自己的青梅竹马，伏见弓弦打电 话 的声音和姬宫桃李惊惶的叫声在耳畔化作了 渐渐 听不清的无 谓 的喧 闹 。

“我没 关 系的，敬人不必这么 紧张 哦。” 许 是自己的表情吓到了英智，对方在被他 紧紧 扶住之后竟噗嗤一声笑了出 来 ，伴随着一 阵 虚弱的咳嗽与 难 以抑制的战栗，他脚步趔趄着，敬人隔着柔 软 的衣料 搂 住了他纤瘦的腰；英智还在 坚 持着想要 说 些什么，被汗水沾 湿 的长长的睫毛之下，那双眼睛是宛如水洗过一般的明亮，像是傍晚天空时一抹最 为 悠 远 明 净 的 蓝 ，幽深中盛着 浓 烈的情 绪 。

“英智？停下 来 ，不要再 说 了。”敬人焦急地 说 。他隔着 宽 袍 阔 袖的演出服扶住了青梅竹马的身体，那双浅 蓝 色的清澈的眼睛似是盛 满 了火焰，将熄未熄，摇曳着燃 烧 更烈。“敬人 终 于 赢 了我一次呢——咳——”他剩下的 话 音被一 阵 猛烈的咳嗽声打得粉碎。敬人猝不及防，支撑着他慢慢地滑坐下去，久 违 的惊惧在看到对方毫无血色的嘴唇和冷汗涔涔的 额 头时猛地自心底升起。毫不犹疑地，敬人环抱住他，任由英智伏在他怀里，将 脑 袋 搁 在他肩膀上，他身体的每一 丝 痛苦的 颤 抖都分毫无差地 传 递而 来 。他的青梅竹马呼吸 轻 浅而微弱，像是喧 哗 祭的舞台上漫天洒落的 枫 叶般，儇薄又摇摇欲 坠 。

耳畔充斥的喧 闹 忽然间变得无比 遥远 。英智再一次 轻轻 地咳嗽了起 来 ，用手捂住了嘴，敬人的手 来 到他的背脊处， 缓 慢地、安 抚 地拍了拍，然后 渐渐 地收 紧 ，形成一个拥抱。

他能感受到英智停住了， 紧 接着，柔 软 的衣料沙沙地拂过耳畔，英智回抱了他。他像他 们 还是孩童时期那样，把头埋 进 了敬人的肩膀。

“你啊，真是不 让 人省心......”敬人慢慢地跪坐下 来 ，这才意 识 到自己心如擂鼓，强烈的情 绪 犹如 涨 潮的海水，一波波地洗刷着他。 远 处灯火昏黄幽微，而他在晦暗的天色里，悄悄地握住了英智的手。

 

 

再次醒 来 时已经是深更半夜， 莲 巳敬人困惑地眨着眼睛，从趴伏着的床边抬起头 来 ，鼻端捕捉到一 丝 消毒水的气味。常年累月的探视经历 让 他立时反 应 过 来 这里是医院，混沌的思 绪 也随着他逐 渐 清醒过 来 而浮出水面。

一 缕 月光从床尾的窗户洒落了一地的如霜如雪。 莲 巳敬人伸手从床头柜取过眼 镜 ， 迟 疑地看向床头。英智 显 然已经被好好地安 顿 了下 来 ，并且得到了 细 心的照料，只除了他 苍 白如 纸 的 脸 色仍然 让 他看上去比盖着他的被单还要单薄两分。黑暗里，他的眉目犹如被工笔描画而成，韶秀而又 带 着精致的脆弱，宛如纤薄的瓷器。

他走去前台登 记 了留宿的手 续 ，再折回病房的时候，英智已经醒了，正把自己慢慢地蜷 缩 起 来 ，以一种及其缺乏安全感的姿势。听到脚步声，他抬起头，对上敬人的目光后，一种久 违 的 宽 慰出 现 在他 脸 上。

“……英智？”敬人 试 探地 问 。他几步走近床前，想要替他将被子拉过胸口，却突然被英智捉住了手腕。敬人 顿 住了。英智望着他的眼神 让 他想起他 们 初遇的那刻，那双眼睛里是如何藏着灼灼的明光， 让 他想起尚未 绽 放就已枯萎的花，与寒冰之下晦暗 闪烁 的火焰。而就是这样的目光， 让 他心甘情愿地 为 之 驻 足守护，他 紧 随那人身 侧 ， 让 所有风雨都与他秋毫无犯，在心底，亲手 为 他披上了烈火般的披风。

英智翻了个身， 轻轻 咳嗽了一声，敬人反手握住了他冰凉的手， 细 长的手指无比 顺 从地被他 拢 在掌心。

“......敬人又要 说 教了吧。”英智半真半假地控 诉 着，无意 识 地往敬人身 侧 动了动，“虽然我希望能和敬人一直做朋友。但是这次的事件也 许 会 让 我 们 的友情破裂呢.....”

“你又在胡言乱 语 些什么啊。”敬人无奈地摇了摇头，安 抚 地在他肩上拍了拍。“虽然这次的事情太过胡 来 ，但是…”他深吸了口气，“我很高兴 终 于抵达了你的内心，英智。”

他的青梅竹马冲他迷茫地眨了眨眼， 显 然疲 惫 已经将他彻底攻陷。敬人握住他的手 轻轻 地摩挲，无言地 抚 慰着，直到英智又动弹了一下，像是想起了什么似的，喃喃地 说 ：“敬人真是温柔呢，原本以 为 ——”他在能发出下一个音 节 之前爆出一 阵 猛烈的咳嗽。他虚弱地扶住了床沿，另一只手捂住了嘴。敬人惊了一跳，手放在他脊背上 轻 柔地拍了拍，托着他慢慢躺回床上。

“有什么 话 ，明天早上再 说 吧。你 现 在需要休息，还是 说 需要我把护士喊 来 啊？”

英智却恍若未 闻 般摇了摇头。就在敬人以 为 他已经睡着了的时候，略微沙 哑 的声音又在耳畔响起：

“……敬人啊，要是想放手，随时都可以直接离 开 呢。……跟在我身边， 迟 早会被我吞噬殆尽的哦？敬人的梦想，还有所有的一切。从小到大，无 论 我怎么挑衅，敬人都哄着我呢。”

短 暂 的沉默，敬人低低地叹了口气，喧 哗 祭之前英智的那番 话 再次涌上心头， 牵 动起苦 涩 又温柔的思 绪 。

敬人柔和了眉眼，伸手 轻轻 地将英智的一 缕 刘海别到耳后，指尖温柔地拂过了他 辐 射着 热 度的皮肤：“你这家伙， 发 烧 了就少 说 点 话 啊？…我不是 说 过了 吗 ，我没有被你 夺 走任何东西，你也没有吞噬我的任何梦想，我只是……”

我只是做出了我自己的选 择 ，而那选 择 意味着，我的人生从那时起就与另一个人的 紧紧 相 连 ，直至经年。

英智 难 捱地 挣 扎了一下，最 终 疲倦不堪地 闭 上了眼睛。敬人犹豫地站起身，替他盖好被子，然后慢慢地，他低下头，在英智的 额 头上 轻轻 地落下一吻。

 

 

“啊，那是右手君送 来 的呢。多么令人惊奇的 爱 意与 关 心，这个世界——”

英智 睁开 眼， 迟钝 地眨着眼睛，尚未完全褪去的睡意固执地敲打着他的 脑 袋。他下意 识 地看向床尾，窗台上摆放的花瓶里，插着两枝造型奇特的花朵。叶柄 细 长，暗 蓝 色的花瓣犹如的 浓 墨重彩一笔，映 衬 着狭长的花药。

涉还在他身后喋喋不休，手里捧着花束，伴随着 鸽 子扑棱翅膀的声音，“右手君早些时候 来 过了，那时候英智还没醒 来 …他把花留下 来 就离 开 了呢，都没有跟我打声招呼，还真是冷淡呢......？”

英智恍若未 闻 ，微微 挣 扎着坐了起 来 ，忽视了心口残存的一 丝 刺痛感。那柱奇形怪状的花儿站在透明的花瓶里，在初秋淡白的阳光里桀 骜 不 驯 地挺立着它尖 细 纤柔的花瓣。深 蓝 色的花萼在晨光熹微里 显 得更 为浓 烈厚重，宛如新 泼 的 颜 料，即将涓涓地流淌而下。

“是天堂鸟喔，amazing——☆ ’无 论 何时，无 论 何地，永 远 不要忘 记 你 爱 的人在等你’……”

阳光晃了一下。英智坐直身体，凝视着那两枝天堂鸟，些微地怔忡起 来 。昨夜的回 忆 像被稀 释 过的海水，模糊地流过心头。

月光与淡淡的街灯映 进 室内，描摹出敬人挺秀的轮廓，舔舐着他的眉梢眼睫， 让 那眉眼更加温柔。他任由自己握住衣袖——他一刻未停地跟 来 医院， 连 喧 哗 祭的服装都没 来 得及脱下。多年以前，那身影还只是个幼小的、 蹒 跚的孩童。英智恍惚地想着，神志都有些模糊了。他忽然发 觉 自己熟悉敬人在每一个年 龄 段时 伫 立于他床前的样子，就像他这么多年 来 从未离 开 他身 侧 三步以外一样。

他掀 开 薄薄的被子，走下床，推着输液架慢慢走向了窗台。

阳光自窗 棂倾泻 而入，在大理石的窗台上 铺 下一 层 流动的金色光影。英智迎着晌午暖融融的光芒， 缓缓 地伸出手去，直到他微微 颤 抖的手指 轻轻 地挨上了天堂鸟 细 长的橙黄色萼片。急尖的叶片 顶 端犹如纺 针 般，似是要刺破他指尖柔 软 的皮肤。

天堂鸟。

他低下头，久病未愈的身体在一股凉意攀附而上时战栗了一下，而他的心口却犹如燃着一簇明火般， 顷 刻间融化了。那滚 烫 的温度像海潮一样，淹没了四肢百骸，直到他的视野 终 于模糊不堪。

 

END


End file.
